Anonimato
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Sirius Black esta intrigado. Alguien deja mensajes en aquel oscuro y aburrido pupitre. ¿Quién será? O mejor aun ¿Por qué contesta?


Anonimato

_Estoy buscando con quien hablar¿hay alguien ahí afuera?_

Aquellas palabras tomaron su atención aquella tarde lluviosa de principios de invierno. James a su lado estaba mas entretenido mandándole mensajitos a Evans, los cuales la misma rompía en cuanto estos llegaban a sus manos.

Estaba fastidioso, para que negarlo, aquella clase pintaba para aburrida infernal. El profesor de historia de la magia poco se daba cuenta del estado catatónico de sus alumnos, que hacían cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que dormirse en plena oración sobre las guerras entre brujos y…bueno, ahí estaba el problema. Sirius tampoco quería prestar mucha atención, por lo cual la oración murió ahí. 

Aprenderlo del libro seria mil veces más divertido que escucharlo de un muerto.

Suspiró y tiró su silla para atrás, aprovechando que el profesor se enfrascaba en una de sus MÁS tediosas enumeraciones.

Hizo repiquetear la punta de su pluma, no importaba si se arruinaba, ese fin de semana iría Hogsmeade y compraría otra, después de todo a esa no le quedaba mucha vida, siquiera llegaría al viernes, según los cálculos de Peter.

Volvió su vista grisácea a la áspera superficie del banco.

Luego de unos minutos en dudarlo, y determinando que al pupitre le quedaba poca vida, la preocupación por arruinar inmueble escolar se vio atenuada.

_Yo estoy. ¿Quién eres?_

_O-o-o-o-o-O_

_Ya, me estaba preocupando de que estuviera en esta desolación con mi alma nada mas. ¿Quién soy? Alguien¿y tú?_

Sirius, a martes y con cara de haber dormido poco por alguna travesura, releyó la respuesta hasta encontrarle sentido. 

Le molesto no haber conseguido una información mínimo, no era que le interesara imperiosamente, peor la curiosidad mato al gato, según dicen, y él era Gryffindor, algo de minino debía tener. Sintió como James a su lado lo miraba.

.- ¿Ocurre algo Padfoot? Tienes esa cara de insatisfecho.- 

.- Nada en particular- contestó sin ganas- simplemente tengo sueño.

.- Ya, pero valió la pena. Los Slytherin se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando vayan a practicar para el partido del sábado.-

Entre los cometarios de su amigo, y una distracción con nombre de tarea para entregar en clase, el momento pasó rápido. Ya estaba guardando las cosas para dirigirse a almorzar cuando recordó que no había respondido.

Bah, tampoco era tan importante. Ahora su estomago era prioridad.

Abandonó el aula, dejando aquel viejo pupitre sin respuesta alguna.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"_El que mucho duerme poco vive" Eso es lo que me decía mi abuela hace unos años. No estaba tan desatinada la pobre. ¿Puede el profesor tomar las dormidas en clase cómo faltas y así desaprobarte?_

Era viernes, demonios, como pasaba la semana. Por suerte ese sábado irían a Hogsmeade, su pluma falleció el día anterior, presa de los arranques de ira de la lechuza de Peter.

Ni modo, ya siquiera escribía y cuando lo hacia había que presionar demasiado y eso arruinaba el pergamino.

Se rascó la cabeza desacomodándose el cabello. Esa mañana ni tiempo había tenido de peinarse, por lo cual lo llevaba desordenado. Aunque no tanto como su compadre sentado a su lado.

James estaba cabeceando, no había dormido nada, estuvo castigado toda la noche por la pasada broma a los Slytherin. ¿Cómo podía ser que los directivos del colegio no se dieran cuenta que estaban haciéndole un bien a la humanidad?

No había manera, no apreciaban el buen arte.

Distraído, contestó: 

_La pregunta seria ¿como es que se dio cuenta de que estabas durmiendo?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Excelente punto. De seguro alguien se lo dijo. Pero la verdad no tengo enemigos que quisieran dañarme, no por lo menos que yo conozca._

Que no estuviera al tanto de ellos no significaba que no existieran.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

.- ¿Algún nuevo plan para llevar a cabo?- preguntó James. 

.- La verdad no, pero hay un par de ideas rondándome.- su amigo le palmeó en la espalda.

.- Ese es mi pollo. No podemos descansar, este es nuestro ante último año, debemos sobrepasar nuestra marca de bromas-

.- ¿Así como la de castigos?- opinó Remus desde atrás.

James sonrió con picardía dándose vuelta y guiñándole.

.- No serian una broma completa si no hay castigo. Es parte del círculo vicioso.-

.- ¿Se han dado cuenta de que son unos adictos?

Sirius y James se largaron a reír intensamente. Recién ahí, y de casualidad (por que el profesor miraba para ese lado) les llamaron la atención.

_Que no los conozcas no significa que no estén. De todas formas, no, no creo que un profesor pueda reprobarte nomas por dormir ¿Quién no se durmió en esta materia?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Lo que es la naturaleza del hombre, me acabo de enterar que uno de mis conocidos fue el que me mando al frente con el profesor. Solo por que según él lo deje en ridículo en una de las clases de McGonagall. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie…_

¿Pero que clase de persona podía ser tan basura de delatar a un amigo de esa forma? Sirius agradeció poder tener amigos como los que tenía.

Pobre de él…o de ella. Ahora le saltaba la duda. Ya, no era que tuviera nada contra los hombres, menos con las chicas, pero con los primeros solía llevarse muy bien y con las segundas, bueno, se llevaba.

Estaba consiente de que era atractivo y de que en cierta forma muchas chicas gustaban de él. Y por que no, también salió con un par de ellas, siempre era bueno disfrutar de "esa" forma.

En conclusión, no solía hablar mucho con el género femenino, este tendía a ponerse nervioso en su presencia. Bueno, casi todas por que Evans no podía parar de insultarlo, pero ella era otra cosa.

Pero no le preguntaría ahora, seria un poco desubicado. 

_Lo mejor seria, si me preguntas, dejar de hablarle. Personas así no valen la pena._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_La verdad es que no, no lo valen. Pero tuvo su castigo. Todos en el curso se enteraron de lo ocurrido (que conste que yo no fui quien lo contó) y ahora nadie le habla. Al final recibió lo que se merecía aunque de alguna forma me siento culpable, ahora esta sólo._

El único culpable de lo que le estaba pasando era él por ser buchón.

.- Ey¿por que esa cara?- nuevamente, James a su lado, cansado de chistarle a Lily sentada delante de ambos, decidió darle un poco de atención a su amigo.

.-Lee esto…- señalo el pupitre- empieza desde arriba hacia a la izquierda.

Luego de unos minutos.

.- ¿Quién es?

Vaya pregunta, aunque también él venia repitiéndose lo mismo cada vez mas seguido. ¿Y si era un Slytherin?

Un escalofrió surcó su espalda. Ese pensamiento lo abandonó rápidamente, los Slytherin no se "rebajarían" al nivel de estar escribiendo un pupitre.

.- No lo sé.-

.- ¿Le contestas alguien que no conoces?-Por la expresión de su amigo, este estaba sorprendido.

.- Bueno, si. No hay nada de malo en ello- 

.- ¿Y no tienes miedo de que sea un psicópata?

.- Los únicos Psicópatas que habitan Hogwarts ya los conozco así que no tengo miedo- bromeó Padfoot. 

_Él mismo cosechó lo que plantó, así que no hay que sentirse culpable._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Supongo… Oye, cambiando de tema radicalmente ¿Te gustan el Quidditch? _

¿Gustarle? Le encantaba. Estaba seguro de que si llegaba a tener descendencia la primera palabra de sus hijos seria Quidditch.

Esa tarde, una nueva tormenta amenazaba el castillo haciendo rechinar las persianas que soportaban las envestidas del viento a esa altura y Sirius se sintió desabrigado. No era que no soportara el frio, en peores condiciones había estado, peor la cosa era que no llevaba mucho abrigo ese día. Se había confiado y ahora padecía las consecuencias.

Mooney le ofreció prestarle su bufanda, pero no. Justamente hace dos noches había sido luna llena y Remus aun lo estaba padeciendo. Lo último que necesitaba era que su amigo se congelara por culpa de su descuido.

Miró el pupitre. Ya no quedaba mucho espacio, es más apenas quedaba para una respuesta. 

Cómo pudo se las arregló y con la letra más chica que pudo, y ahora con su nueva pluma, escribió.

_¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Mi grupo favorito son los Appleby Arrows ¿el tuyo?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_La verdad es que tengo cierta simpatía por las Avispas de Wimbourne. Aunque me encantaría poder jugar, soy demasiado torpe así que me limito a disfrutar del juego. Si te interesa ve a la biblioteca hoy en la noche, busca detrás de la escultura de la bruja ciega._

Vaya, releyó el papel pegado sobre el pupitre. Esa noche de seguro iría a ver de qué se trataba.

.- ¿Crees que la/lo conocerás?- James lo miró interrogante.

.- Lo dudo.- suspiró Sirius.- de todas formas, iré.

_Podríamos ser rivales, pero como me caes bien lo dejaremos ahí. Jejeje. Por cierto, muy buena la idea de usar pergamino. El banco ya no deba más._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Si verdad. Además viene bien, la semana que viene cerraran el aula para remodelarla por cuestiones de seguridad y el banco va a volar, supongo. De todas formas, sobre lo del paquete, cómo a ti te gustan los Appleby supuse que los disfrutarías más que yo._

Sirius se permitió una amplia sonrisa. James a su lado lo miraba con algo de envidia sana.

.- No es justo. Yo soy mas fanático de los Appleby que tu-

.- Ya vez, a mí hasta los que no me conocen me quieren-

.- Eso es suerte, no es que te quieran- opinó Remus, esta vez a su lado.- Demasiada suerte.

.- Bromean no es cierto- comentó Peter sentado delante de los tres. Se giró- Esa camiseta es la ultima tirada de el nuevo modelo de los Appleby. Salió hace dos semanas y ya se agotaron en todas las casas deportivas.

Padfoot sonrió nuevamente. Un completo desconocido le había regalado una camiseta de su equipo favorito y no solo eso. La misma estaba autografiada por el capital del equipo. ¡Era una reliquia!

_Realmente te has pasado. El regalo fue sublime¡muchas gracias! Esto vale mucho ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

_P.d: ya era hora que arreglaran el aula, es un desastre, además ya empezaba a oler a moho. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Mmm secreto, secreto. Mejor que quede así. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si llegas a leer esto, por que pasado mañana cerraran el aula, tomo pociones, si quieres podemos seguir por allí._

Por suerte lo había leído¿Pasado mañana? No, mañana la cerraban, eso quería decir que él o ella habían tenido clase el día anterior. 

Eso era un paso ¿no? Tal vez esa respuesta podía dar pie a una conversación más personal en la cual él podría recabar información. La curiosidad estaba calando profundo en esos días, mas después del regalo.

Ese día no dejó mensaje, seria inútil.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_¿Puedes creerlo? El partido fue una trampa total. Jamás me lo hubiera esperado de Smith._

Pociones, mmm, la suya olía a zapato viejo y mojado. Releyó la nota antes de meter los ingredientes en su caldero.

A él no le parecía nada raro, Smith era Hufflepuff pero tenia tendencias Slytherin, y de las malas. 

Le parecía extraño estar pendiente de un simple pergamino, pero era interesante. Tenía un amigo/amiga que ni conocía personalmente pero al que había llegado a valorar mediante ese mes.

Después de la remodelación del salón en donde dictaba las clases el profesor de Historia de la magia, el nuevo mobiliario impidió que ellos pudieran continuar con su mensajería mediante los mismos. Los pupitres nuevos eran demasiado bonitos como para arruinarlos. O por lo menos era lo que habían acordado.

_No me sorprende. Smith siempre tuvo los aires de grandeza por demás, y hasta lo que yo se es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que quiere. Literalmente._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Eso no lo sabia, bueno, he hablado pocas veces con él, siempre me pareció una persona centrada._

Eso era nuevo. El capitán de Hufflepuff no tenia nada de centrado. Si el lo conocía bien. Pertenecía a una familia de sangre "limpia" y para su desgracia había tenido que aguantarlo en cuanta reunión de la sociedad alta mágica hubo.

Sirius bostezó, tenia muy pocas ganas de estar allí. Si bien pociones se le daba razonablemente bien ese día no tenía ganas de nada. Solo fue para ver que le habían contestado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde hacia unos días estaba visiblemente interesado en aquel correo anónimo. Que va, lo hacia sentirse bien. Los nuevos amigos siempre lo hacen sentir bien a uno.

Sonrió lacónicamente, antes de escribir. 

_Entonces no lo conoces bien. Créeme, es un narcisista bastardo. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Supongo, hablando de gente así¿Te has enterado la última de los merodeadores?_

Sirius, que esa mañana había ido a buscar su nota temprano en la mañana, por más que no tuviera clases, escupió sus cereales. Por suerte para él no había delante por que sino…

Tuvo que releer el pergamino varias veces para caer que esa/ese con el que se carteaba consideraba a los merodeadores narcisistas. 

.- Parece que tu madre te hubiera escrito ¿Qué ocurre?- James llego medio somnoliento, restregándose los ojos. Era sábado y lo menos que quería era esta arriba, pero viendo que Padfoot en su tan poco disimulado despertar, hizo todo el ruido posible, luego no pudo dormirse nuevamente.

.- Lee esto y dime que opinas- le entrego la nota.

.- ¿Cree que somos narcisistas bastardos?- eso le sorprendió. 

.- Entonces no es mi imaginación-

.- Noup- contestó sincero, tomando un pedazo de tostada y dándole un buen mordisco.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Sirius respondió.

_No, la verdad. ¿Por?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_El otro día le hicieron una broma su chivo espiratorio, ese tal Snape. La verdad yo no soy de querer mucho a esa casa, se que hay buena gente, pero la mayoría da miedo. Sin embargo me da algo de pena el pobre chico. A lo que iba: con su tan tonta bromita llenaron de salpullidlo a un amigo mío que pasaba por ahí también y no fue el único. Cinco personas mas estuvieron en la enfermería esa tarde._

Trató de tomárselo con calma. Aun cuando el frio golpeaba su rostro no podía dejar de sentirse algo insultado. ¿Qué culpa tenia él de que esas personas estuvieran en el momento equivocado?

Sirius tenía orgullo y mucho.

_Yo soy amigo de los merodeadores, tienen su estilo, solo que algunas personas no saben reconocerlo._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_¿Burlarse de los demás es un estilo¿De donde has sacado eso? Eso se llama abuso de poder. Ellos son poderosos de alguna manera, dentro de Hogwarts._

Se sintió alagado e insultado al mismo tiempo. Con lo bien que había estado el carteo hasta ese momento.

_Son bromas, son un arte. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_¿Hacer sentir mal a alguien es un arte? Si eso es así no les veo muy diferente de las personas de los cuales se burlan: los Slytherin._

Hasta acá llegó su paciencia.

_¡Pues si no te gustan podrías considerar cambiarte de colegio!_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Tendría que considerarlo, la propuesta no esta mal, aprovechando que mi padre se ira podría irme con él. Así no tendría que tratar con intolerantes como los merodeadores o en su defecto: como tú. Únicamente te di una opinión y me saltaste a la yugular. Es pero que quien quiera que seas, jamás te pase ser el punto de nada, ni de nadie._

_P.d: No respondas, no lo leeré._

Sirius Black se detuvo en medio del pasillo al terminar de leer la nota se quedo con un extraño sabor de boca.

Las palabras escritas por su compañero/compañera se cumplirían 

En lo que quedo del año, no hubo mas respuestas.

* * *

¡Buenas! Esto, no se exactamente que es, se me ocurrio hace poco y me entretuvo plasmarlo. Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gradado. 


End file.
